Talk:Gruntilda
I'm not sure we need to show every portrait she's got, but it would really help if we could get screens of her different incarnations. Also, could you please be a little more careful about where you put spoilery images? At the moment I'm trying to get collapsible tables set up so we can hide things like the B-K 3 picture of her, but it's not going so well, and I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything without adminship, so...I mean, just don't put them at the very top of the page where they're staring people in the face like that please....y'know? :Lol I understand I've been putting heaps of spoilers in lately. And I don't quite follow in your first comment. Do you want some photos of her portraits. Some can be found at Gruntilda's Lair. (Also please post pic requests on my talk page) Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Er, actually, portrait as in the little face that appears when she talks. Icons I think you call them. :::OK. Yeh we don't really need 3. I was just taking heaps of photos at the time. I uploaded 35 that night. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 13:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I've got a ryhme for Grunty, 'If you kidnap Tooty,a sweet little lass,Banjo will save her and kick your @$$!Wariodude64 Rhyming How do I put this... well in the banjo tooie section you mentioned she stopped ryming twice. Edit anyone? im too lazy :Ah, thanks for pointing that out. You know, feel free to correct any more mistakes like that you find in the future. I mean, I don't mind, I'm just saying, you can if you want. move I think we should move this to grunty, it's the name she's known best as. Solar flute :Grunty redirects here. If someone types Grunty, then it will bring them to this page. ::Besides that, Grunty is just a nickname. Her formal name is Gruntilda. *Per Jimbo.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Trolls Why has this page been getting hit hard with trolls lately? It's gotten really annoying. Should we protect it? - Ryan6897 02:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :The article could use some cleaning here and there, but for the most part I guess you could say it's pretty done. With that in mind, detailed and important articles like this one typically do get protection. Anyone else have any opinions? 17:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Winkybunion Okay, this has been bothering me for a while, but I think we should remove Gruntilda's last name from the article title. Now, yes, it does come straight from the games and isn't contradicted by anything, so is therefore canon, but the fact that it's never mentioned anywhere else always made it seem more like a disposable gag to me. It also causes conflicts with the names of her other sisters, which would presumably also be "Winkybunion" but cannot actually be confirmed, and since it's mentioned at the very end of the second game it's kind of a spoiler. The name would still be mentioned in the article obviously, if not in the body somewhere then in the Trivia, but I don't think it's really appropriate to have it in the title. 21:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no can do, punk. If its a full name, it stays. If you speak up again, consider yourself blocked. Not gentile, V.P of Rhythm Heaven Wiki. Who animated the icon? Whoever did it ought to do it on all other characters.